1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector connecting structure of an electronic control unit and an electronic control unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle has mounted thereon an electronic control unit configured to transmit and receive various kinds of signals, such as control signals and detection signals, to and from a control target (for example, an automatic transmission). The control target and the electronic control unit are connected together with a wire harness (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-277556). The control target and the wire harness are connected together with connectors provided thereto, and the electronic control unit and the wire harness are connected together with connectors provided thereto. For example, a connector connecting structure used for the connection has a bayonet mechanism between the connectors (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-163056 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-332033). The bayonet mechanism is configured to convert a rotating force of a rotating member provided to one of the connectors into an axial force along a connector connecting direction and transmit the axial force to the two connectors, thereby reducing an operation force by an operator during connector connection. In recent years, some electronic control units are designed to be directly connected to a control target with connectors (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-56207). Also in a connector connecting structure described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-56207, a bayonet mechanism is provided between the connectors.
In the case where an electronic control unit and a control target are directly connected together with connectors, an operator needs to insert a finger between the electronic control unit and the control target to operate and rotate a rotating member arranged between the electronic control unit and the control target. The conventional connector connecting structure thus has room for improvement in connector connecting workability.